staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Stycznia 2006
Plik:Logo.jpg 6.30 Zwierzęta świata: „Tajemniczy świat ogrodów” (13−ost.): „Życie w warzywniku” − serial dokumentalny, USA 2004 (20 min) 6.55 Był taki dzień: 1 stycznia − felieton 7.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 7.55 Roztańczona Angelina, Prezent świąteczny, odc. 9; serial animowany Wielka Brytania 2001 8.10 „Roztańczona Angelina” (25): „Wiwat Angelina!” − serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 2001 (20 min) 8.20 Domisie, Spragnione kwiatki; program dla dzieci 8.50 „Tabaluga i Leo: świąteczna przygoda” − film animowany, Niemcy 1996 (65 min) 10.00 „Prawdziwe serce” („True Heart”) − film przygodowy, USA 1997 (89 min) 11.40 Przeboje 2005 (2) − program rozrywkowy 12.00 Anioł Pański − modlitwa 12.20 „Saloon gier” (6): „Szopka noworoczna” − serial animowany, Polska 2005 (12 min) 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Orędzie noworoczne Prezydenta RP 13.25 Skoki narciarskie: Turniej Czterech Skoczni − konkurs w Garmisch−Partenkirchen 15.50 Popamiętasz ten dzień w Zakopanem − program kabaretowy 16.20 Przeboje 2005 16.40 Przeboje 2005 (3) − program rozrywkowy 16.55 Był taki dzień: 1 stycznia − felieton 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 „Mali agenci” („Spy Kids”) − film przygodowy, USA 2001 (84 min) 18.45 SEJF − Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza − program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: „Noddy i Święty Mikołaj” − serial animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 (25 min) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport, Prognoza pogody 20.10 „Kowboj z Szanghaju” („Shanghai Noon”) − komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 2000 (108 min) 22.00 Sylwestrowa rewia przebojów 22.30 „Człowiek widmo” („Hollow Man”) − thriller, USA 2000 (107 min) 0.20 „Dzień końca świata” („The Day the World Ended”) − horror SF, USA 2001 (85 min) 1.50 Był taki dzień: 1 stycznia − felieton 1.55 Zakończenie programu PLik:Logo-2.jpg 5.55 „Złotopolscy” (307): „Walka Marty” − serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 6.20 Słowo na niedzielę − program religijny (dla niesłyszących) 6.25 Koniec świata u Nowaków; komedia Polska 2000; reż.: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Elżbieta Zającówna, Wiktor Zborowski 7.25 „M jak miłość” (374) − serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 8.15 Rodzinne oglądanie: „Odyseja kosmiczna: zanim podbijemy wszechświat − serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 9.05 „Turner i Hooch” („Turner and Hooch”) − komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989 (96 min) 10.45 „Goofie w college’u” − film animowany, USA 2000 12.00 Koncert noworoczny z Wiednia; zapowiedź programu 12.15 Koncert noworoczny z Wiednia, odc. 1; koncert 13.50 Koncert noworoczny z Wiednia, Studio; magazyn kulturalny 14.00 Familiada − teleturniej 14.30 „Złotopolscy” (731): „Z igły widły” − serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 15.05 Szansa na sukces: Wybór nowej solistki Blue Cafe − program rozrywkowy 16.00 „Na dobre i na złe” (240): „Strongman” − serial obyczajowy, Polska 2005 17.00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju − program rozrywkowy 17.30 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju, Kabaretowy przegląd wydarzeń; program estradowy 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Sportowe emocje, Widowisko podsumowujące rok w sporcie; magazyn sportowy 20.00 Europa da się lubić: Nowy Rok − Nowa Europa − program rozrywkowy 20.55 Mój pierwszy raz, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Jan Peszek, Mariusz Pudzianowski, odc. 25 21.45 Sylwestrowa noc z gwiazdami - Kraków 2005 - 2006; piosenki 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.30 „Pogoda na jutro” − komediodramat, Polska 2003 (95 min) 0.05 „Mumia żyje” („The Mummy Lives”) − horror, USA 1993 (93 min) 1.40 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-10.jpg 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (161, 162) 07:30 Bravo 08:00 Król szamanów (11) 08:30 Power Rangers (495) 09:00 Hugo 09:30 Wszystko o zwierzętach (9/26): Renifery 10:00 Alicja w krainie czarów - film animowany 11:20 Lloyd - komedia, USA 2001 12:40 Asterix Gall - film animowany, Francja 1967 13:55 15.10 do Yumy - western, USA 1957 15:30 Zwariowani detektywi - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990 17:10 Święty Ktoś - film familijny, USA 2000 18:50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Śnięty Mikołaj 2 - komedia, USA 2002 21:30 Studio LOTTO 21:40 Szklana pułapka 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 23:50 Śmierć w gigabajtach - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 01:30 Aquaz Music Zone 05:30 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-19.png 05:45 Uwaga! 06:05 Telesklep 07:45 Chwila prawdy 08:45 Derby - melodramat, USA 1995 10:20 Allan Quatermain i zaginione miasto złota - film przygodowy, USA 1987 12:05 Moja krew 12:55 Niania (1/15) 13:25 Cisco Kid - western, USA 1994 15:10 Szpiedzy tacy, jak my - komedia, USA 1985 17:05 Wielkie ucieczki 18:05 Kryminalni 3 (3/13) 19:00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:05 Masz wiadomość - komedia, USA 1998 22:15 Rozwiązanie ekstremalne - film sensacyjny, USA 1987 00:10 Nic straconego 79px 06:30 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Edi i miś 07:55 Agroexpress 08:10 Autofan 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Zanim wybierzesz 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 10:10 Boże narodzenie z Chopinem 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Krajobraz z psem 12:15 To jest temat: Tańczyć każdy może 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Podaj cegłę 13:10 Praca w Europie 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 W zdrowym ciele zdrowy duch 14:10 Już dziesięć lat żyje 14:30 Kurier 14:35 2005 - Rok dziewczyn Niemczyka 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 ŁWD - 100 sekund 16:50 Zanim wybierzesz 16:55 Zdarzyło się w Łodzi 17:10 Modna.TV 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18:20 Sport 18:22 Pogoda 18:25 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18:40 Depozyt wiary 19:10 Sprawa na dziś 19:35 Impresje 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 20:25 Kurier 20:40 Studio Pogoda 20:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia - Lista przebojów 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Magazyn sportowy 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio Pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy 23:10 Amerykańska ruletka 00:40 Facet do towarzystwa 79px 06:40 Tygodnik Trójki 07:20 Książka dla malucha; magazyn kulturalny 07:25 Lippy i Messy, odc. 17; angielski Polska 2004 /stereo/ 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; program religijny 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Ekologia na Mazowszu; magazyn ekologiczny 09:00 Teleplotki, odc. 27; program publicystyczny /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli, odc. 25; magazyn informacyjny /stereo/ 10:10 To jest temat; cykl reportaży 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Krajobraz z psem; film obyczajowy Francja 1997; reż.: Alain Tasma; wyk: Stéphane Audran, Jean - Pierre Cassel /stereo/ 12:15 To jest temat; cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Małe ojczyzny, odc. 6; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Impresja o człowieku; reportaż 14:10 Van Gogh z Giszowca - Ewald Gawlik; reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:35 2005 - rok dziewczyn Niemczyka 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Dzieje Warszawy; serial dokumentalny Polska 17:00 Przegląd roku 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury, odc. 19; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:15 Kościół i świat; magazyn 18:30 Studio reportażu; cykl reportaży 18:45 Z archiwum Kuriera; magazyn publicystyczny 19:00 Kulturalny wywiad; magazyn kulturalny 19:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn poradnikowy 19:30 Wroński beat; magazyn 20:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli, odc. 25; magazyn informacyjny /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:40 Studio pogoda 20:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia, Lista przebojów; program muzyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 21:55 Kościół i świat; magazyn 22:05 Turniej tańca towarzyskiego 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:50 Kurier sportowy; magazyn sportowy 23:10 Amerykańska ruletka; film sensacyjny Wielka Brytania 1988; reż.: Maurice Hatton; wyk: Andy Garcia, Kitty Aldridge /stereo/ 00:40 Facet do towarzystwa; film obyczajowy Francja 1999; reż.: Michel Blanc; wyk: Daniel Auteuil, Stuart Townsend /stereo/ 79px 05:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 05:50 Magazyn siatkarski: Punkt, set, mecz 06:15 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:40 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:05 Pokemon – serial dla dzieci 08:05 Magazyn piłkarski: FIFA Futbol Mundial 08:35 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki 09:05 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 09:35 Pamiętne wakacje – komedia, wyk. Connie Sellecca 11:15 Hell’s Kitchen od kuchni – reality show 12:15 Mąż swojej żony – komedia, wyk. Aleksandra Zawieruszanka 13:55 Anna i król – melodramat, wyk. Jodie Foster 16.35 Legenda o Złotej Perle – film przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Teddy Robin Kwan, wyk. Lung Ti 18:15 Małżeństwo z rozsądku – komedia, Polska 1966, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska 20:00 Zasady walki – film sensacyjny, USA/Kanada 2000, reż. Christian Duguay, wyk. Wesley Snipes 22:15 Człowiek z M-3 – komedia, Polska 1968 00:00 Sanatorium pod Klepsydrą – dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1973 02:20 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 02:45 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 03:10 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 03:35 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 04:00 Zakończenie programu 6.45 Telesklep 8.45 Na osi − magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.15 Jak łyse konie − program rozrywkowy 10.20 „Kolęda primadonny” („A Diva’s Christmas Carol”) − film familijny, USA 2000, reż. Richard Schenkman, wyk. Brian McNamara, John Taylor, Kathy Griffin, Vanessa L. Williams (95 min) 11.55 „Miasto w ogniu” („City on Fire”) − film katastroficzny, Kanada/USA 1979, reż. Alvin Rakoff, wyk. Barry Newman, Susan Clark, Shelley Winters, Henry Fonda (115 min) 13.50 „Nowe przygody Robin Hooda” („The New Adventures of Robin Hood”) (18/26) − serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. John Bradley, Hakim Alston, Martyn Ellis, Richard Ashton (50 min) (powt.) 14.40 „Kochane kłopoty” („The Gilmore Girls”) (11/22) − serial obyczajowy, USA 2004, wyk. Lauren Graham, Alexis Bledel, Melissa McCarthy, Keiko Agena (55 min) (powt.) 15.35 Droga do gwiazd − program rozrywkowy 16.40 „Jesień Czejenów” („Cheyenne Autumn”) − western, USA 1964, reż. John Ford, wyk. Richard Widmark, Carroll Baker, Karl Malden, Dolores Del Rio (160 min) 19.20 „Karen Sisco” (6) − serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 20.10 „Czwarta wojna” („The Fourth War”) − film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Roy Scheider, Jurgen Prochonow, Tim Reid, Lara Harris (105 min) 21.55 „Detektyw Monk” („Monk”) (5/12) − serial kryminalny, USA 2002 22.45 „Żółtodzioby” („Half Baked”) − komedia, USA 1998, reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. Dave Chappelle, Guillermo Diaz, Jim Breuer, Harland Williams (85 min) 0.10 „Akta zbrodni” (9/14) − serial dokumentalny, USA 0.40 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:00 Zatańczmy razem, Mistrzostwa Świata Formacji Standardowych - Elbląg 2005 /stereo/ 06:50 Teatr nasz mały; telenowela dokumentalna /stereo/ 07:20 Zacisze gwiazd, Don Wasyl 07:45 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie, odc. 2; program artystyczny /stereo/ 08:10 M jak miłość, odc. 304; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Mariusz Malec; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę; program religijny 09:05 Marsoludek; program dla dzieci 09:30 Dwa światy, odc. 8; serial fantastyczny Polska - Australia 1995; reż.: Noel Price; wyk: Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimuk 09:55 Orędzie noworoczne prezydenta RP; przemówienie 10:10 Teatr Telewizji: Żółta szlafmyca albo kolęda na Nowy Rok; spektakl teatralny Polska 1994; reż.: Andrzej Strzelecki; wyk: Krzysztof Kowalewski, Anna Seniuk 11:00 Koncert Noworoczny z Poznania, odc. 1; koncert /stereo/ 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Święta Noc - koncert kolęd, odc. 3; koncert /stereo/ 13:00 Msza święta z kaplicy Matki Bożej Jasnogórskiej w Częstochowie 14:15 Wystąpienie Marszałka RP; przemówienie 14:18 Koncert Noworoczny z Poznania, odc. 2; koncert /stereo/ 15:05 Piosenka starego Vejvody; reportaż 15:30 Saloon gier - Szopka Noworoczna 2005, odc. 6; serial animowany Polska 2005; reż.: Andrzej Śliwak; wyk: Bogna Sztecel - Morawska, Adam Cywka 16:10 Biografie: Gwałtownik Boży - rzecz o ks. Franciszku Blachnickim; film dokumentalny Polska 2004 /stereo/ 17:00 Teleexpress /program na żywo/ 17:15 Teatr nasz mały; telenowela dokumentalna /stereo/ 17:45 Co tu jest grane? - wydanie świąteczne, odc. 14; magazyn muzyczny /stereo/ 18:15 M jak miłość, odc. 305; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 19:00 SEJF - Subiektywny Express Jacka Fedorowicza, odc. 15 19:15 Baśnie i bajki polskie, O królewnie zaklętej w żabę, odc. 12 /stereo/ 19:30 Wiadomości /program na żywo/ 19:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Wystąpienie Marszałka RP; przemówienie 20:08 Edyta Geppert i KROKE w Teatrze STU; koncert /stereo/ 20:30 Operacja Samum; film sensacyjny Polska 1999; reż.: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda /stereo/ 22:00 Sportowe emocje 2005; magazyn sportowy 22:55 Kabaret Starszych Panów, Wieczór drugi wspomnień - Tajemniczy mecenas; kabaret i satyra 23:50 Wszyscy tańczą cha, cha, cha 00:05 M jak miłość, odc. 305; serial obyczajowy Polska 2005; reż.: Waldemar Szarek; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska /stereo/ 00:50 Marsoludek; program dla dzieci 01:15 Baśnie i bajki polskie, O królewnie zaklętej w żabę, odc. 12 /stereo/ 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; wiadomości sportowe 01:55 Wystąpienie Marszałka RP; przemówienie 02:00 Operacja Samum; film sensacyjny Polska 1999; reż.: Władysław Pasikowski; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda /stereo/ 03:25 Andrzej Cierniewski symfonicznie; koncert /stereo/ 04:20 Sportowe emocje 2005; magazyn sportowy 05:15 Biografie: Gwałtownik Boży - rzecz o ks. Franciszku Blachnickim; film dokumentalny Polska 2004 /stereo/ 06:00 Zakończenie programu 79px 07:30 Joey (13) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 El Cid – legenda o mężnym rycerzu – film animowany 09:55 Tajniki przyrody 10:25 Dickie Roberts – Kiedyś gwiazda – komedia, USA 2003 12:05 Złap sport ekstra 12:35 Włoska robota – thriller, USA/Francja/ Wlk. Bryt. 2003 14:25 Jak ugryźć 10 milionów II – komedia sensacyjna, USA 2004 16:05 Vinci – komedia krym., Polska 2004 18:00 Wieczór z Rodem Stewartem 19:00 Aktualności filmowe 19:35 Joey (13) 20:00 Premiera: Wielki świat II – komedia, Francja/Hiszpania 2004 21:35 Spartan – thriller, USA/Niemcy 2004 23:25 Kontrolerzy – thriller, Węgry 2003 01:20 Upadek – dramat wojenny, Niemcy/Włochy/Austria 2004 03:55 Kobiety łupem wojennym. Wehrmacht i prostytucja – film dok. 79px 06:30 Sprytny Filip – komedia sensacyjna, Czechy 2003 08:10 Małe kobietki – melodramat, USA 1994 10:05 Zobacz w HBO 10:40 Łamiąc wszystkie zasady – komedia, USA 2004 12:05 Pod słońcem Toskanii – komedia, USA 2003 14:00 Cinema, cinema 14:30 Cud w Lake Placid – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 16:45 Dwóch gniewnych ludzi – komedia, USA 2003 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Premiera: Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu – film przygodowy, Wlk. Bryt./ USA 2004, wyk. Daniel Radcliffe 21:20 Quo vadis? – film historyczny, Polska 2001, reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Paweł Deląg 00:05 Ostatni samuraj – dramat wojenny, USA 2003, wyk. Tom Cruise 02:35 Gigli – komedia, USA 2003 04:35 Normalny – komediodramat, USA 2003 79px 07:00 Ekspres Petersburg - Cannes - dramat przygodowy 08:35 Łapu-capu extra 09:05 Przyjaciel gangstera - komedia kryminalna 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy (odc. 8) 11:30 Łapu-capu extra 12:00 Garfield - komedia 13:20 Łapu-capu extra 13:50 Twoje ręce na moich biodrach - komedia romantyczna 15:40 Okrucieństwo nie do przyjęcia - komedia romantyczna 17:20 Łapu-capu extra 17:50 Wirujący seks -film muzyczny 19:35 Teletubbies - serial dla dzieci (odc. 16) 20:00 Łapu-capu extra 20:30 To właśnie miłość - komedia romantyczna 22:45 Łapu-capu extra 23:15 Wielki świat 2 - komedia 00:45 Vera Drake - dramat kryminalny 02:45 Immortal - kobieta pułapka - film SF 04:25 Bezpieczeństwo narodowe - dramat polityczny 79px 07:00 Wygraj randkę - komedia romantyczna 08:40 Wszyscy święci - film obyczajowy 10:00 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham - Newcastle - powt. 12:00 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy - powt. 12:30 Rycerze z Szanghaju - komedia sensacyjna 14:30 Czempioni w Plusie: Paweł Słomiński 15:30 Piłka nożna - Orange Ekstraklasa - najlepsze mecze 2005 18:00 Piłka nożna - Liga angielska: Mecz Tottenham - Newcastle - powt. 20:00 Ali - dramat biograficzny 22:35 8 dni - thriller 00:00 Koszykówka - NBA: Mecz Miami Heat - Minnesota Timberwolves 02:45 Złap sport extra 03:15 Dziewczyna nr 6 - komediodramat 05:05 Precedensowa sprawa - dramat obyczajowy 79px 09:05 Kapryśne lato; komedia Czechosłowacja 1967; reż.: Jiri Menzel; wyk: Rudolf Hrusínský, Vlastimil Brodský 10:15 Kapela ze Wsi Warszawa; koncert /stereo/ 11:10 Błękitne góry, czyli nieprawdopodobna historia; tragikomedia Gruzja 1984; reż.: Eldar Szengiełaja; wyk: Ramaz Giorgobiani, Wasilij Kakhniaszwili 12:45 Przewodnik, odc. 16; magazyn informacyjny 13:05 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /stereo/ 13:25 Złota dwunastka baletów: Dziadek do orzechów Maurice‘a Bejarta; balet Wielka Brytania 2000; reż.: Ross MacGibbon; wyk: Miyako Yoshida, Jonathan Cope /stereo/ 15:15 III Bielska Jesień Jazzowa; jaz/stereo/ 16:20 Arcydzieła polskiego dokumentu: Wszystko się może przytrafić; film dokumentalny Polska 1995 17:05 Wojna płci; komedia Wielka Brytania 1959; reż.: Charles Crichton; wyk: Robert Morley, Alex Mackenzie 18:30 Przewodnik; magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Anna Netrebko; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 19:45 Charlie w Banku; film fabularny 20:00 Studio kultura - Informacje; magazyn kulturalny /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Wieczór filmowy Kocham kino: Zmruż oczy; komediodramat Polska 2003; reż.: Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk: Zbigniew Zamachowski, Małgorzata Foremniak/stereo/ 21:45 Soyka Trio Plus - przeboje; koncert/stereo/ 22:30 Idź do Luizy; film dokumentalny 2005/stereo/ 23:15 Strefa alternatywna: Nocny Stróż; program publicystyczny/stereo/ 23:50 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne Czytanie; program artystyczny/stereo/ 23:55 Strefa alternatywna, Małe jest wielkie, odc. 12; program artystyczny 00:20 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Glinno; program artystyczny 79px 8.30 Sporty motorowe: Rajd Dakar − 1. etap (powt.) 9.00 Watts: Stars − magazyn sportowy (powt.) 9.30 Watts: Movies − magazyn sportowy (powt.) 10.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Gala w Oberstdorfie (powt.) 11.30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Turniej Czterech Skoczni − konkurs w Garmisch Partenkirchen − eliminacje (powt.) 13.00 Watts − magazyn sportowy Best Of (powt.) 14.00 Piłka nożna: World Cup Season Legendy: The Match (powt.) 15.00 Piłka nożna: World Cup Season Legendy: Best Goals (powt.) 16.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Turniej Czterech Skoczni − konkurs w Garmisch Partenkirchen 17.45 Fight Club − magazyn sportów walki K1 Tokyo World GP Final (powt.) 20.30 Piłka nożna: World Cup Season Legendy: Niemcy − Anglia 1990 (powt.) 21.30 Piłka nożna: World Cup Season Legendy: The Match (powt.) 22.30 Sporty motorowe: Rajd Dakar − 2. etap 23.00 Mission to Torino 23.30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Turniej Czterech Skoczni − konkurs w Garmisch Partenkirchen (powt.) 1.00 Sporty motorowe: Rajd Dakar − 2. etap (powt.) 1.30 Zakończenie programu 79px 05:00 Learning English – English Zone, odc. 18 05:30 Spelling with the Spellits, odc. 6 06:00 The Globe Theatre 06:20 Science Topics 06:40 Writing About Saxons & Vikings, odc. 1 07:00 Balamory 07:20 Tweenies 07:40 Fimbles 08:00 Tikkabilla, odc. 41 08:30 Fimbles 08:50 Tikkabilla, odc. 42 09:20 The Story Makers 09:40 Lost Gods of Easter Island, odc. 1 10:30 The Cunning Little Vixen, odc. 1 11:30 Ground Force Garden for Africa, odc. 1 12:30 The Lost Prince, odc. 2: serial 14:00 Classic Eastenders, odc. 656 14:30 Classic Eastenders, odc. 657 15:00 Eastenders, odc. 919: serial 15:30 Eastenders, odc. 920: serial 16:00 Eastenders, odc. 921: serial 16:30 Eastenders, odc. 922: serial 17:00 Search for Polar Bears, odc. 1 17:30 Antiques Roadshow 18:30 Carrie's War, odc. 1: serial 20:00 Changing Rooms Goes to Boscastle, odc. 1 21:00 The Office Specials, odc. 1: serial 21:45 Passer By, odc. 1: serial 23:25 Pyramid, odc. 1 00:25 Wildlife 01:00 The Promised Land 02:00 Battlefield Britain 03:00 Suenos World Spanish 03:15 Suenos World Spanish 03:30 Make Japanese Your Business, odc. 2 04:00 The Money Programme 04:30 The Crunch Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Łódż z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2006 roku